Soul mates
by M-sichetta
Summary: In a world where 82% of the world's population could only see in black and white having a whole cul-de-sac of kids who could all see in colour was not only rare, but should be all but impossible. Though it had happened, an anomaly all of its own had sprouted in Peach Creek surprising everyone but the kids who at the time had no idea what it all meant.


In a world where 82% of the world's population could only see in black and white, having a whole cul-de-sac of kids who could all see in colour was not only rare, but should be all but impossible. Though it had happened, an anomaly all of its own had sprouted in Peach Creek surprising everyone but the kids who at the time had no idea what it all meant. None of them knew that from this large group of friends (except for the two who stated flatly that they weren't friends, and never would be, even at a young age.) they were supposed to find and decide who their other half, their supposed "Soul Mates" as the world liked to word it were. Though as time moved on the kids grew they all started to realise what seeing in colour really meant quick decisions were made as to who was whose soul mate.

Eddy and Kevin had fought over Nazz, though she was the one who picked Kevin in the end. So Eddy moved onto the next available girl, Sarah. Ed hadn't been too happy about his friend dating his younger sister to begin with, but he eventually got too distracted by Rolf's infatuation with him to even care anymore. Jimmy didn't have long to be annoyed with Sarah for dating Eddy, before his parents told him to pack and they moved away to Miami at the end of that summer. Edd had kind of been forced into a relationship. Marie had demanded that he go on at least one date with her, which had led to another, and another. All of which Edd didn't really want to have, but short of admitting that he wasn't into girls like that left him in a full blown relationship with the shortest Kanker.

A few years had passed and the kids the cul-de-sac had grown into the teenagers of the cul-de-sac, all trying to make it through their last year of high school. Eddy and Sarah have a never ending on and off relationship that had become a never ending topic of conversation for the group. Kevin and Nazz had split the year before on a mutual understanding that neither of them ever talked about. Marie had calmed down over the years, so Edd didn't mind dating her as much, though he knew he would never care for her the way he knew he should have as her "Soul Mate" but the idea that he and Marie were supposed to be together was soon to be cut short, in the most unexpected way.

On a date with Marie colour slowly started to fade from Edd's vision. While he should be more worried about the fact that his soul mate was apparently dying, or in immense pain, He couldn't stop thinking about how it turned out Marie wasn't really the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Which either meant she couldn't see in colour and had just lied to him, or she could and had honestly thought that he was her other half.

But Edd knew otherwise. He always noticed Marie staring at Nazz when he 'wasn't' looking. But he couldn't help but wonder why the colour was fading. "I'm sorry Marie, but I must cut this date short." He said, nodding at her and standing. He knew she understood as her eyes glazed over slightly, in his eyes, her vibrant hair was a dull limp blue and her eyes, cloudy and unfeeling, were taking a slightly grey hue.

When he arrived back at the Cul-de-Sac, what he didn't expect to see was glass shattered everywhere and hear the screams of the innocent teenagers he knew as his friends. A car was flipped over onto its side and blood was leaking from the smashed window. Dropping his bag, Edd ran to the smashed vehicle and pried open the door, a limp arm falling onto the pavement. Kevin was sitting on the seat, unconscious, blood covering his body. Edd choked back a sob, trying to pry Kevin from the vehicle. Edd screamed upon realising that his leg was stuck, and continued to try and pull broken debris off the man he loved. His fingers were bloody and torn, painful to move, and yet he didn't give up due to the small amount of colour he could see and the shallow movements of Kevin's chest. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and dialled a number, putting it on speaker.

"Hello this is 911 – How can I help you today?" The voice on the other end crackled slightly, the service never was very good in Peach Creek.

"Please help, my friend- he's been involved in an accident, a car crash. He's breathing, but it's so shallow..." Edd sobbed, looking at is blood coated hands in shock and disbelief. "Mother always complained if I got blood on my clothes... she'll have to take these to the dry cleaner-"

"Okay- an ambulance is on their way. Is there anyone else in the car?" The voice spoke again, echoing and shattering the silence.

"Yes. A girl." Edd finally cast his eyes over to the girl in the passenger seat of the smashed vehicle. Even through the blood that coated it, he could still recognise the familiar bleached blonde hair anywhere.

Nazz.

Edd could hear the dull voice of the operator and sirens in the background, but it didn't feel...real. The blood that covered his hands and clothes felt synthetic- like the cheap stuff you would splatter on your costume at Halloween. But he knew that wasn't what it was. He knew that this was real blood coating his hands, and he knew that the person he loved, the man he eventually wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was dying in his hands, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Move out the way, son" A voice behind Edd said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Edd turned to see a group of men in uniforms and shuffled out of the way, looking around as people began to file out of their houses and stare in horror at the chaos in the street from their doorways. That's when he saw her. Marie was standing at the end of the road, holding Edd's jacket in her hand. She went a sickly pale as she saw the crashed vehicle; Edd knew she recognised the car as she dropped her things and screamed, running towards the car with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Nazz! Oh god, don't tell me it was Nazz!" She screamed into Edd's chest as he held her back, both of them sobbing loudly. The bloody bodies were placed on stretchers, sleeping quietly compared to the ruckus that was going on around them. The two teenagers watched as their loved ones were loaded into the back of the ambulance, sobbing softly as the ambulance drove off with one final wail and the colour beginning to dull from the world around the pair.

* * *

"So tell me, how long have you loved me?" Edd grinned at the boy in the hospital bed, laughing softly and ruffling his hair, "Way too long" He replied.

"I've loved you for too long too, Double Dork." The boy in the bed said, smiling at his lover. He took Edd's closest hand and inspected it, sighing in frustration at the torn fingers. "It was healing perfectly well Edd, why must you feel the need to bite off the little bits of skin again?"

"I'm sorry; I just do it when I'm nervous. But Kevin, can you please refrain calling me that...nickname" Edd replied, running a thumb over his boyfriends hand. The colour in Edd's eyes was more vibrant than ever, like everything was in high definition. He noticed so many things he'd never seen before. The way Kevin's cheeks flushed slightly whenever he smiled, and the small dusting of freckles that speckled his face. Edd loved the way that a few strands of hair fell in front of his eyes when he laughed, with an amazingly contagious smile. With a small smile, Edd leant down towards his lovers face and smiled softly, pecking the lips of his loved one.

"You really are something special, Edd" Kevin spoke, brushing a stray strand of hair from in front of his eyes with his right hand and tucking it behind his ear, "-And I'm so lucky to have you".

* * *

Nazz was everything Marie ever wanted, she knew that much.

The bluenette sighed and looked down, smiling. "Oh Nazz, I can't believe I didn't tell you all about my feelings sooner!" She said, looking at the where she was. She smiled, "I mean, I know exactly when I fell for you, you know. It was one of those late afternoons in august, where the weather was neither hot nor cold. I had always been somewhat...attracted to you, you know? But it had never been as strong as how I felt it that day. It's so clear to me."

And Marie was right, she remembered it very well. She still saw the blonde the way she saw her as the sun was setting on that day in mid august. She remembered that the wind only emphasised the beauty of the blonde locks that famed her face, and just how the sun was reflected in her eyes, the captivating pools of blue. But, she knew she couldn't tell her. As far as she knew, the blonde wasn't even attracted to girls, something which completely destroyed her. Well, it's not like Marie could exactly come out either. She knew for a fact her mother wouldn't approve.

"Anyway, Nazz I have to go, I promise I'll visit you tomorrow after school." She said, touching the cool stone with her hand, letting a tear slip down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."


End file.
